Seedlings obtained from the deliberate crossing of the apricot varieties ‘Bhart’ (not patented) (female parent), marketed as Orangered™, and ‘Late Moorpark’ (not patented) (male parent), in September 2001, were planted out at Clyde, Otago, New Zealand, where the cross was also conducted. In February 2006, ‘StB14/22’ was identified as having potential as a new variety. Later in 2006, ‘StB14/22’ was asexually propagated from bud wood taken at Clyde and budded at Hawkes Bay, New Zealand, onto ‘Golden Queen’ (not patented) peach seedlings, the standard apricot rootstock in New Zealand. The resulting trees were planted out at Clyde in the Southern Hemisphere winter of 2007, and were subsequently found to be true to type demonstrating that the characteristics of the new variety, ‘StB14/22’, are stable and transmitted without change through succeeding generations.